


Happy Future Drabble

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:25:37
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A drabble, set years down the road in Down to the End 'verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

And so, a drabble, set years down the road in [ Down to the End 'verse](http://esorlehcar.livejournal.com/445945.html#dtte).  
  
 

* * *

  
  
"Target practice," Dean suggests.  
  
Sam makes a face.  
  
"The Impala needs a new--"  
  
" _No_ , Dean."   
  
Dean sighs. "Fine. What do you want to do, then?"  
  
"I thought we could go home, and... stay home," Sam says hopefully.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes. "Your euphemisms are getting worse," he says, but he can't quite hide the spark of heat that flashes across his face.  
  
"Four syllables, Dean!" Sam says, all brotherly pride. "I really am rubbing off on you!"  
  
"Fuck you, college boy."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," Sam says brightly, and he can feel Dean's grin before he sees it.


End file.
